codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Rui Hachiouji
Rui Hachiouji (八王子泪, Hachiouji Rui), also known as "The Prince" (ルイルイ王子), is Code:05 of the Code:Breakers. She used to be called the "Graceful God Guardian" of the Re-Code. She seems to know "Shibuya"'s true identity and that is why he fears her. She is very strong, headbutting Toki and the others without passing out herself. Appearance Rui wears an outfit that resembles that of a bikers, namely a white T-shirt with a black jacket that is seemingly made of leather, with blue jeans. She has short, light-blue hair that she tucks behind her right ear, and fair skin. When she was a member of the Re:Codes, she wore a black outfit that consists of a black long sleeved long coat and a black long skirt, in addition to wearing her hair to waist length. Her alter ego, a rock star named 8 Tears, wears a white dress that stops just under her knees with a jacket and cowboy hat. In her lost form, Rui turns into a mermaid. Personality She looks very scary and shows no mercy but in fact, she is an extremely shy person, when she is complimented she bumps her head to anything (wall, people, etc.). She is one of the strongest Code Breaker after Heike. She is very warm and kind (chapter 69) she is also a caring person. Background In the past, she worked for "The One Being Sought", as revealed by a picture of her standing with Kouji and Yukihina. She now sees "The One Being Sought" as a monster. When she was part of the Re-Code, she was known as the "shadow" user, referred to as the "Iron Wall Defense" and "Graceful God Guardian" by past Re-Codes. She also recruited Hiyori, searching her out upon discovering that there was a rogue Power User, and managed to calm Hiyori down with a hug when Hiyori attacked her. History Though at first she answered Sakura's question about why she was a Code:Breaker with another question, she later confirms the reason was because the thing she needs to protect is no longer in the Re-Codes. She also seems to know about Sakura's past when talking to the president in chapter 63. In Chapter 87, it is revealed that she is a rock star, stage-named 8 Tears, and Code:Emperor is her biggest fan. Later, Rui explained the real reason why she left the Re:Codes and joined the Code:Breaker was because "He" wanted her to protect Ogami from Eden. Unknown to her, "He" also sent Kouji and Yukihina to protect Ogami as well. Kibou Festival In chapter 149, Rui was fighting with her clone and managed to overcome her easily, until her clone changed and became more monsterous, dark and dangerous. Rui was shocked and was skeptical that the clone current form represents a darker side of her, but the clone admitted that the power 'Shadow' has a dark personality that is brutal, vicious and despicable. She chided Rui for trying to be good and ignoring the true potential of her powers. Even Yuuki noticed that the clone's dark power was more powerful that Rui. Kouji revealed that he sensed, although faintly, her darker powers long ago, saying that 'it' existed beyond Rui's conscious mind. This hints Rui was not even aware of it herself. When she was still with "The One Being Sought", she got drunk and wondered why was she the only one survived during the horrible incident. It seems that her darker persona instinctively came out and saved her. Abilities/Powers Shadow She controls shadow. Her ability allows her to manipulate her shadow to defend or to attack by slicing others shadows ( the damage done to the shadow becomes real). She can attacks anything that has a shadow, protecting herself with a black space that made from shadow. She makes a big scythe from shadow when she attacks. Enhanced Strength: Rui possess phenomonal strength for someone of her age, size and build as she has been able to headbutt into not only her fellow Code:Breakers without any injury, but remains undamaged even when she slams her head against even objects (such as metal, wood, etc.) when she feels flustered if she is complimented. Techniques Prince - Shadow Rose Stream.jpg|Shadow Rose Stream Hachiouji Rui1.png|Empress Paradox Shaei: "The Fending Shadow" used to protect by creating a area of shadow from all other things. Zan-ei: "The Slashing Shadow" used to attack by slicing other shadows. (The shadow and the entity mirror each other damage done to the shadow becomes real.) Empress Paradox: Rui's ultimate shadow technique thus far. The ultimate art of cladding herself in both offense and defense. She merges the shadow with her own body. This allows her to use both offensive power and defensive power at once. Allowing her to absorb many attacks. As well as further manipulate the shadow to attack. In tis form her shadows are cable of devouring anything they come into contact with, including things without a shadow. But, it eventually attacks her if she can't control it properly. Dark Side: The users of "shadow" possess a dark side which is much deeper than anyone. Relationships Hiyori It is revealed in Chapter 70 that Hiyori was recruited by Rui into the Re:Code and had raised almost like a mother/daughter relationship and they werre quite close. Even after Rui had betrayed the "The One Being Sought", Hiyori still wore the ribbons around her head the way Rui had dressed her when she was still young. However, Hiyori still holds great hatred towards Rui, as she wanted to be the one that would kill her the day that they would meet again. Kouji Rui and Kouji were very close friends in the Re:Code back when she was still part of it, Rui even admited that Koui was the most trustworthy comrade she had and he they shared the same will. Kouji had said that the day the Rui left the Re:Codes, he made a promise to her that he would never lose to anyone. The fact that Kouji didn't rebel against her for betraying them on that day symbolizes just how much he truly trusted Rui. It is possible that the relationship between them was more than comradeship, but romance, but it is still questionable at this time. Yukihina Rui, Kouji, and Yukihina seemed to have a close relationship when she was part of the Re-Codes. However, once Rui betrayed the Re-Codes, Yukihina became cold towards her, telling her that he would kill her if necessary, and doesn't hesitate to try and kill her in order to obtain the card key. Once they rejoin sides, Yukihina still belittles Rui at times, although he also defends her. He also protected her and Sakura from Heike's attack on the school, as she had gone into her lost form. Saechika In chapter 88, it is revealed that Rui had a younger brother. She thought her brother died along with her parents during an asssination. However, thanks to Code:Emperor, she found out her brother somehow survived. He actually turned out be one of the Code:Names who is involved in the hunt for Ogami's left arm. Although he easily overpowered her at first, Rui's refusal to give herself in to hatred actually made her dark side more powerful, and she defeated Saechika. Trivia *In chapter 149 when Rui uses the power of her dark side, a shadow takes the form of a cloth and wraps around her eyes and hair. This is probably a reference to Kamijyo Akimine's earlier work Samurai Deeper Kyo, a character called Yuan has the same black cloth over his eyes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Re-Code